Little Black Dress
by VyletRayne
Summary: "You are gorgeous, my friend." That's what Maura said, but what was she really thinking? R&R Chp 5 has now been posted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Black Dress**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**This came from an idea that a friend and I were discussing on twitter. I have to give some credit to TeamSashaAlexander.**

**Chapter 1: Gorgeous**

"You're kidding. You really don't know?" Maura asked, smiling as she admired Jane in her little black dress, allowing her eyes to trail over and take in the sight of the Detective's lithe body. What with her well-developed biceps, triceps, and overall body structure, Maura couldn't help but take notice to how amazing her friend looked. "Oh, how I'd love to see, to feel, to taste the skin, which lies underneath that silky smooth, tantalizing fabric," Maura had to remember to breathe as her pulse quickened at the thought. Jane stayed silent, looking at Maura, waiting for her to continue.

"You are gorgeous, Jane! I never thought I'd see you in a dress, now here you are standing before me oblivious to how much I love and adore you. You have absolutely no idea what you do to me, Jane." Maura wanted to say, but instead said, "You are gorgeous, my friend."

After a few more minutes of witty banter, Jane set down her cup on the clean autopsy table. "Well, I'm off to do my gum-shoe thing!" she said exasperated. Maura smiled, though she felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of her friend leaving so soon. "Wish me luck!" Jane said, walking out of the room. "Good luck," Maura sighed.

* After the case was solved… *

Jane stood with her back against the door as she let the tears roll down her cheeks. She was trembling, inside and out, not only because she's just been out in the rain but because she'd almost kissed Joe Grant.

"Why didn't I kiss him? I wanted to, but I couldn't. Why?" Jane's thought were interrupted as her phone started to ring. It was Maura's ringtone. She quickly answered it filled immediately with comfort as she heard the smooth, silky voice of her friend, who she so desperately wanted to be close to at the moment.

"Jane?" Maura said, concern lacing her voice. "Yeah, I'm here." Jane responded. "Are you ok? You didn't answer your phone the first two times and I thought something might've happened, since you didn't call back and—"Maura was cut off by Jane. "Maura, I'm fine," Jane lied. "You're lying to me, Jane," Maura said softly. Even over the phone she could tell. That made Jane's already heavy heart that much heavier. At Jane's silence, Maura tried to comfort her friend.

"You know you can talk to me, Jane. Whenever you need me, I'm here for you." Maura said her voice barely above a whisper. Jane felt a familiar sense of adoration and love for her friend. She was tired, but did not want to spend the night alone.

"Hey, Maur? Can I stay with you tonight?" Jane asked. "Of course, Jane. I'd love your company," Maura answered. Jane smiled. "I'll be over in a bit. Just gotta grab a few things first." Jane said. "Ok. I'll be here," Maura responded, a smile in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Hold Me Firmly

**Chapter 2: ****Hold Me Firmly **

**AN: I will be co-writing this with Normal-Over-Ratedx, because I'm not too good with details and I LOVE her fanfics! Awesome-ness! Ok, go on go read on. (Mike's voice off of Monster's Inc.)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** We own nothing, sadly. If we did, I'm pretty sure Maura and Jane would be married (lol as if they're not already).**

On the short journey to Maura's house, Jane was plagued by the thought of not being able to kiss Joe. Every time she tried to imagine herself kissing him, the beautiful doctor's smiling face appeared. She didn't want Grant. She liked him, but she loved Maura. Jane's breath caught in her throat and her heart rate increased at the realization.

Jane opened her car door, preparing to run up to Maura's door, and grabbed her jacket throwing it over her head. The rain continued to pound and thunder roared loudly as she ran. Before she could stretch out her hand to knock, the door opened revealing a stunning Maura. Jane smiled as she entered the house and took the time to look Maura up and down as she passed her and allowed her to close and lock the door. Jane's eyes slowly trailed up the back of Maura's legs and thighs, up her voluptuous, round hips and behind.

Maura quickly whirled around and lead her friend further into the house. Fully aware of the eyes on her, she smiled and opened the fridge to grab a beer for Jane. Wanting to tease Jane a little bit more, Maura bent over slowly, giving Jane a few more seconds to have unfriendly thoughts. Jane unconsciously bit her bottom lip.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit! What the fuck, Rizzoli! She's Maura, your best friend, so stop staring at her ass before you start drooling or something equally embarrassing!_ Jane thought.

Maura stood and handed the beer to Jane, who moved to sit at the island in the kitchen. Jane downed the beer in silence as she tried to collect her thoughts. Setting the now empty bottle down on the countertop, she sighed.

Maura sat down next to her and put a hand over Jane's that lay closest to her on the isle, rubbing it softly with her thumb.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Maura said, finally breaking the deafening silence. Jane closed her eyes for a second before looking up to meet Maura's.

"Grant…came to my house and said he was leaving for D.C. and we almost kissed," Jane said.

"But why? He was perfect for you," Maura responded.

Jane ran a hand through long, dark, tresses. "He was perfect, but not for me. I want you, Maura," Jane said.

"Jane, what—" Jane cut Maura off, kissing her suddenly. After the shock wore off, Maura began to kiss her back. Jane ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Maura eagerly granted the request, cupping Jane's cheek and moaning as their tongues massaged one another.

Maura gasped as Jane lightly bit down on her tongue, before slowly pulling away. They rested their foreheads against the other's, eyes closed, breathing heavily

Jane waited for Maura to say something and when she didn't she opened her eyes to dark hazels staring back at her, a smile playing on Maura's lips.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you? How many times I wished that you were here to hold me, to comfort me?" Maura asked. Jane just shook her head. "So long and so many times. I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maura, so much," Jane confessed, pulling back to sit up straight.

_I never would've thought that this would be happening. _Maura giggled at her thought.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Well, if someone would've told me earlier today that we were going to kiss, I wouldn't have believed them. It still seems surreal, like I'm dreaming." Maura voiced.

"I can assure you, you're not dreaming Maur," Jane said, smiling and shaking her head.

"I know I'm not dreaming. If I were dreaming, we'd be in my bed already," Maura said, mumbling the last part.

"What?" Jane said.

"Nothing," Maura deflected, standing and moving to put Jane's empty beer bottle in the recycle bin. She looked back at Jane and held out her hand. Jane took it and Maura led her to couch, where they then sat.

"Jane, will you do me a favor?" Maura asked. Jane just looked at her questioningly. Maura moved closer to the detective, snuggling into her looking into her eyes.

"Will you hold me, please?" Maura asked, blushing slightly, for she'd never asked anyone to do such an intimate thing. Jane smiled and pulled Maura into her lap. Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said. Jane kissed the top of her head, running her hand slowly through long, silky, light auburn tresses. Maura looked up and nuzzled Jane's neck, causing the brunette's breath to hitch. She laced their fingers together and placed a small kiss on Jane's collarbone. Jane removed her hand from the ME's hair and put it under her chin making Maura look at her, before pressing her lips to Maura's, briefly, but sweetly. They pulled away smiling.

"Maur? How come you wanted me to hold you?" Jane asked after a moment.

"I always feel safe with you Jane. You comfort me," Maura confessed.

"I'm glad I can do that for you, Maura. I'd do anything for you," Jane vowed.

"Well then…Jane, I want you to hold me firmly. Kiss me sweetly. Whisper to me softly. And love me gently. I love you, Jane, more than even I can comprehend. I never want to live without you," Maura said, looking into deep dark chocolate eyes. Jane was momentarily speechless, but smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," Jane said simply. Maura smiled, tears springing to her eyes. She through her arms around Jane's neck kissing her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss Me Sweetly

Chapter 3: Kiss Me Sweetly

AN: We don't own ANYTHING!

Jane sat at her desk, as she finished up her report on the Haverly murder-suicide case. She looked at the clock, which read: 6:04 p.m. She wondered where she and Maura were going to go for their first official date.

She and Maura had been planning, since before the case, to go out on a real date, but neither of them had enough time until today.

_I hope it's someplace quiet._ Jane thought. She really didn't want to go out, she wanted Maura all to herself, but she gave in to the doctor's desires, wanting to please her.

She smiled as she saved and printed the report. As soon as the last page was finished printing, she scooped up the papers and a manila folder, which she then shoved them in.

"You in some kind of hurry, Jane. Got a hot date tonight or something?" Frost asked smirking at Jane. She shot him a glare, at which he just laughed. Korsak and Frost were the only guys who knew that Jane and Maura were dating. They often teased Jane about it.

"Oh, shut up." Jane said, though she was smiling.

Jane stood and walked over to Korsak's desk to give him the folder containing her report, she heard the familiar click of heels. She turned around and returned to her seat, catching and holding the gaze of her girlfriend. They smiled stupidly at each other as Maura sat on the edge of Jane's desk.

"Hey," Jane said, smiling with a glint of love and affection in her eye.

"Hey," Maura said. For a moment, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Hey, Doc," Korsak said, bringing the two out of their moment.

"Hello, Sergeant Korsak, Det. Frost." Maura responded, looking up from Jane.

"Hey, Dr. Isles," Frost said.

Maura returned her attention to Jane. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jane said standing and grabbing her blazer. They smiled and said goodbye to the other detectives and headed toward the elevator.

As they rode the elevator down to the parking garage, Jane pulled Maura to her, reining her in for the kiss she'd been wanting to give her since she walked into the squad room. She placed a soft, loving, unrushed, caress on her lips, before pulling away.

"I never get tired of that," Maura smiled.

"Well in that case," Jane leaned down and kissed her again, running her tongue along the doctor's bottom lip.

Maura gladly allowed Jane's tongue entrance into her mouth and moaned as their tongues brushed together in a tango of caresses. She felt a dull, yet undeniable heat start in her lower belly as Jane's hand started to slowly roam her body. Maura abruptly pushed Jane away. The pair stood staring at each other, breathing heavily.

"I don't want our first time to be in an elevator," Maura offered as her explanation. Jane's expression turned from one of confusion to one of understanding.

The elevator door opened and they walked to Maura's car. She had insisted on driving that morning because Jane had to change in the car.

To Jane's surprise, the restaurant was small, quaint. It wasn't something overly fancy like she had been expecting, but it wasn't terribly informal either; it was that perfect in-between. It had a very comfortable ambiance. Colors were light and blended well, it was nice.

The couple was lead to a white clothed table and given menus. "This is nice, Maur." Jane said as she opened up her menu.

Maura nodded with a smile. "Yes, I agree. I did some extensive research in between cases. I wanted to come to a compromise. I know you dislike overly formal establishments and having to dress up too much, so I thought we could meet halfway." The ME smiled as she considered her own menu.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble." Jane said as she looked up from the menu to Maura, feeling slightly guilty.

Maura looked up as well, her hand reaching out to Jane's. "Nonsense, it was no trouble, Jane." She reassured her detective. "I wanted us both to enjoy dinner, than for only one or neither of us to be happy, which would have been a likely outcome had I not come up with this idea." With a smile and a nod, Maura patted Jane's hand gently. "Now, let's order. I'm famished."

Jane simply grinned and nodded, eyes traveling back down to her menu.

After dinner and sharing a rather delicious chocolate cake, the two women left the restaurant. They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk, arms brushing against each other and fingers entwined. The night was quiet, their silence companionable until they walked near an empty playground.

Maura stopped to observe the playground equipment, effectively stopping Jane as well. The detective, having been enjoying the feeling of the cool night air, and the feel of Maura beside her, hadn't noticed at first that her companion had stopped; but when she did, she backed up until they were side by side again and tried to follow the other woman's gaze.

"You okay?" Jane asked, a little nervous with the way Maura was staring.

Jane's voice broke the doctor's train of thought. "Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. I was just thinking-You know, I've never been on a swing before, or a playground for that matter." Maura said a little wistfully.

Jane looked absolutely appalled, looking at Maura as if she had just grown two heads. Her hand jerked away and she stepped back as if to survey the woman with this newfound information. "What? Are you serious? Never?"

Maura glanced down at her now empty hand and then back at Jane, suddenly feeling self-conscious with the way the detective was staring at her. "No-No, never." She said, blinking.

Suddenly, Maura was being dragged over to the playground, her hand encased by a warm, scarred one. "Jane, Jane where are we going? What-what are you doing?" She asked, as Jane released her hand and took a seat in one of the swings.

Jane smirked and patted her lap. "C'mere." She softly commanded. Maura just stared at her, brows furrowed. "Sit. We're gonna swing." She explained.

"Jane, I'm wearing a dress, I can't-"

The detective cut Maura off. "Just come sit in my lap. I don't want you to get your ass dirty and next time, when you're wearing pants, I'll teach you how to play spider." At this, Jane grinned. Spider was where one person sat on the swing and the other sat in the lap of the first person, facing them with their legs hanging off the other side.

Maura sighed in defeat and moved to sit in Jane's lap. She gripped the chains and wiggled to get comfortable, unaware of what this was doing to Jane who's eyes were currently clamped shut as her breath hitched. "Now what?" Maura asked, once settled.

Jane let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat. "Hold on, okay?" She began to slowly pump her legs, effectively moving Maura's as well, as she allowed her body to dip back as her legs lifted slightly.

Maura's hands tightened around the chains as the swing picked up speed, sending a little thrill through her as her stomach caught on the way up and then back down. She shivered as the wind wisped around them.

"Cold?" Jane asked, allowing one sinewy arm to wrap around Maura's middle as she stopped pumping her legs.

Maura nodded and instinctively leaned back against Jane. "A little, yes."

Jane's eyes fluttered shut as she tried to fight off the effects of Maura's close proximity. She was close enough to be able to smell Maura's shampoo, her expensive perfume, and a scent that was purely just, Maura. It was slightly intoxicating.

"Then let's get out of here. I'll take you swinging another time." She said softly, her chin resting on Maura's shoulder, eyes still shut.

They arrived at Maura's house not too long after they walked hand in hand back to Maura's car. The honey haired woman was unlocking her door when she felt Jane's body press up against her. She abandoned the task of unlocking and opening the door to turn around slowly and look up at Jane.

As soon as the ME turned, Jane's eyes locked with hers before she inched closer and dipped her head to capture Maura's lips. The kiss was soft and languid at first, but Jane had already been fighting the urge to kiss Maura all night; well, kiss her the way she had wanted to be kissing her.

Jane's hands rested on voluptuous hips as Maura automatically wrapped her arms around her detective's neck, fingers interlocking in thick curls. Jane deepened the kiss, her tongue running over Maura's lower lip to gain entrance.

Maura eagerly complied, her lips parted slightly and she let out a small moan as Jane's tongue expertly explored the contours of her mouth.

They only pulled back when oxygen was deemed necessary, but Jane's lips only moved down Maura's jaw line and down her neck, stopping at the ME's pulse point and biting down softly, eliciting a quiet moan.

Jane grinned against a thudding pulse at the noise before she gently soothed the area with a gentle kiss.

"J-Jane…" Maura panted, biting her lower lip as the detective continued her assault on her neck. "We-n-not here…" She was having trouble speaking coherent sentences as Jane's hands had at some point migrated up toward her chest.

Maura felt Jane's lips quirk against her collar bone, before she nipped at it and brought her lips back to Maura's, all the while one hand moved behind the good doctor and suddenly Maura stumbled back as the door opened up behind her and the only thing keeping her upright was gone.

Jane was quick though, her arms wrapped around Maura and held her close before her knees to could give out and through all of this, somehow their lips never parted.

Slowly, Jane moved them inside, somehow removing the keys as she went and shutting the door with a foot before she gently backed Maura into the kitchen counter, hands aching to touch creamy skin.

Maura was like putty in the detective's hands. Her head was fogged over and all coherent thought had long since gone, but as Jane's hands slowly lifted her dress to touch silky thighs, panic set in and she pulled back from their heated make out session.

"Mm, J-Jane…" She panted, swallowing thickly as she willed the fog to clear. "I-I can't. I-I've never…I've never…" The usually articulate and well-spoken doctor could not put together a sentence.

Jane backed away slowly to give Maura some much needed space, as well as to make it easier for her to keep her hands to herself. She looked sheepishly at Maura, already knowing what she was trying to say.

"Me either…" Jane said, by way of stopping Maura's uncharacteristic stammering, though she would later tease her for it; it was adorable. However right now, she needed to focus on calming down her hormones and reassuring Maura.

"I'm sorry." Maura's eyes dropped to the tiled floor.

Jane instantly hooked her finger under Maura's chin. "Hey, look at me." She waited for Maura to look at her before she continued. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I… I got a little carried away." She grinned softly. "Who could blame me?"

At this, Maura grinned back and one hand reached up to gently take the hand holding her chin. "I want you to sleep with me tonight." At Jane's confused look, Maura clarified. "Not like that, Jane… I mean, I want you to stay the night and-and hold me while I sleep." She looked away, suddenly nervous.

Jane smiled warmly and gently squeezed the hand holding hers. "I'd like that." She said simply, stepping closer to dip her head and place a chaste kiss on the doctor's lips.

Smiling, Maura led them to her bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jane and Maura strolled into the café at the precinct the next morning, talking about what they should do that night. "Janie, Dr. Isles!" The nasally voice of her mother caused Jane to wince and her body went rigid.

"Ma, I thought you had the day off today." She stepped up to the counter with Maura and stared at the older Rizzoli expectantly while Maura regarded her with a warm smile.

The matriarch huffed and waved her hand exaggeratedly. "Oh, I did… But Stanley called and said I had to be in this morning." She shook her head looking annoyed, but the expression soon changed as she brought her attention to her daughter and her daughter's best friend. "Go sit! I'll fix you both some bunny pancakes!"

Maura looked as though she would burst with excitement at this and grabbed Jane's hand to lead them to a table before the detective could protest. "Wha-Maura!"

"You know I love bunny pancakes." The honey haired woman said, giving Jane a small pout.

Jane rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance, but couldn't help the smirk. "Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "We can have bunny pancakes."

Maura beamed, a full on dimpled smile that made Jane's heart flutter. This woman was just utterly adorable. Jane was whipped, there was no doubt about it. She'd do anything to have that smile aimed her way.

Friendly conversation was shared, looks were stolen, hands touched briefly and knowing smiles were returned as the two waited for their food to come out.

"Here you go, girls." Angela said cheerfully as she set two plates of bunny pancakes in front of her daughter and the lovely doctor.

"Oh! Thank you, Angela." Maura said, bringing her attention to the elder Rizzoli. She had been a little lost in Jane's chocolate brown eyes to notice that Angela had even approached.

Jane seemed to have suffered the same predicament, apparently too lost in everything that was Maura to notice her mother's presence. Her eyes reluctantly shifted away from the honey haired woman as she offered her mother a smile. "Thanks, Ma. Looks good." She said, watching as her mother beamed turned to attend to another customer.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on something here and there, but mostly communicating with their eyes. Their eyes said the things they couldn't voice; at least not in the precinct café._ I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, touch you, hug you, hold your hand_. And more things along those lines.

Those messages stopped however, as Jane's eyes caught something behind Maura and her body went rigid, jaw clenching. Maura noticed and her brow furrowed. "Jane, are you alright?"

No answer.

Maura set her fork down and turned slightly to see what had changed Jane's demeanor. When her eyes caught sight of him, she felt her own body go rigid and her blood run cold.

Special Agent Gabriel Dean. He had come down to the café looking for Jane. When he spotted her, he was going to approach, however the way she was looking at Dr. Isles stopped him dead in his tracks. It wasn't until he noticed that the two of them had spotted him, did he come out of his stupor.

Slowly, the FBI agent approached the table, offering the two ladies a smile. Jane didn't offer one back. Maura, on the other hand did but it seemed slightly forced. He shrugged it off and took a breath.

"Hey, Jane. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dean asked, interrupting Jane and Maura's moment.

"Uh, yeah sure. Maur, can you give us a minute, please?" Jane asked Maura, who nodded in understanding.

"I'll be in the morgue finishing up my report." Maura said, before leaving.

It was now or never.

Jane watched longingly at the doctor's retreating form until she disappeared before she reluctantly brought her attention to Dean who had taken up residence in the spot previously occupied by her girlfriend. Was she her girlfriend? Jane shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So…What'd you wanna talk about, and what're you doin' here?" Her tone indicated she wasn't all that interested in the answer.

"I'm here on assignment, but that's not why I wanted to talk." Dean replied, taking a chance and reaching out for Jane's hand.

The detective noticed this and immediately her hands disappeared under the table. Her eyes drifted from her nearly half eaten bunny pancake, to Dean's face. Had she honestly been attracted to him? He looked aged, older than he probably was. "Okay… So, then…What? What'd you wanna talk about?" It was clear that Jane was quickly losing her patience.

"Us." Dean said simply, not a lot of emotion showing. Of course Dean never did show a lot of emotion, he always seemed to treat everything with a blasé attitude, including her.

At the word 'us', Jane's eyebrow raised and her expression soon changed to one of 'Really!?'. "Uh… What us? There is no 'us'. We went out on like…One date? And all we could talk about was Hoyt." She said as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

Again, Dean looked emotionless and undeterred. "I like you Jane, and I think we could really hit it off. I'd really like to give it a shot."

Jane inwardly cringed at the thought. "Look, Dean…" She tried to start, but Dean cut her off.

"Go out with me tonight." He offered up what he thought was a charming smile but only served to make Jane think it wasn't as perfect as Maura's.

Automatically, Jane denied him. "I can't, I'm busy." She said calmly.

"Case?" Dean asked, looking just a _little_ unsettled.

Jane shook her head in the negative. "No, I have plans with Maura." Although she wasn't sure what they were doing just yet, probably a movie night.

Dean's smile returned. "Oh, well you can cancel on her and reschedule, go out with me tonight." He asked again.

Jane was looking more and more agitated. "I'm not going to cancel on Maura for you." She said in an incredulous tone, as if she'd sooner gouge out her own eyeballs first.

"Why are you spending so much time with Maura? She's all you talk about! You blow me off for her! What about what we have, Jane?!" Dean all but yelled, grabbing Jane's arm tightly to pull her to him.

Jane struggled against him and wrenched her arm free. "I love her and she makes me happy, which is more than I can say for you." She said angrily. Standing abruptly, Jane glared down at Dean.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm in love with Maura. Always have been, always will be. There isn't an 'us' there never will be an 'us'. Don't bother Maura and I again, Agent Dean or you'll regret it." Satisfied with Dean's speechlessness, Jane stormed off to the morgue.

Maura took one look at Jane, as she walked into the autopsy room, and tried to speak. But Jane swiftly captured her lips in a sweet, not so soft, but not so hard kiss. Automatically, Maura's arms wound around her detective's neck, holding her close even as the kiss broke. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before either of them spoke.

"Maura, I love you. I will always love you. I'm yours, no one else's, forever," Jane promised. Smirking she added, "Even if you don't want me, you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Maura said, leaning in and kissing Jane once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Whisper to Me Softly

**Chapter 4:**** Whisper to me Softly**

Jane awakened to a dim, cold afternoon, although, she did not notice the cold. Maybe it was because she was snuggled with another warm body. Or maybe it was because the sight of this warm body and the memories of the night before served as a heater in and of themselves. Whatever the reason, Jane didn't care. She was too busy watching her girlfriend sleep.

"I love you." Jane whispered to the sleeping figure. She smiled at the peaceful, carefree expression on the doctor's face. As she watched Maura sleeping, a few strands of hair fell into her face. Jane reached up a hand and brushed them behind Maura's ear. As she did so, her fingers brushed against the soft flesh of Maura's cheek and the small but sudden contact caused the honey blonde to let out a small gasp.

After a few seconds, her eyes opened and deep, curious hazel eyes met deep, loving chocolate brown eyes. A small smile crept across Maura's lips.

"Hey, you." Maura said.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't mean to wake you." Jane said sincerely.

"It's ok." Maura replied.

For a moment they stayed silent, just staring into each other's eyes. Maura reached up a hand and cupped Jane's cheek, rubbing her thumb across her jaw. Maura loved how Jane's eyes always sparkled when she looked at her. In truth, she had an idea about Jane's feelings, but Maura, not being one to assume anything, wouldn't risk ruining their friendship by bringing it up. She was just happy that everything had worked out the way it did.

"You hungry?" Jane asked Maura, snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah, I am." Maura answered. "Oh! We can go to that cute little corner café." Maura said excitedly remembering that she'd gotten an ad in Monday's newspaper.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Maura's cuteness. "Ok, if that's where you want to go? Then let's go." Jane said.

They both stood to go get ready and before an awkward silence could settle in, Jane being the chivalrous person who she was, said, "I'll use the guest bathroom."

Maura smiled. "Ok, Jane." She said and left to go get ready.

After she finished, Jane took the liberty of feeding Bass. As she walked down the hall back to Maura's room, she saw that the door was open and thought it was ok to go in. She walked into the room and caught sight of Maura standing by the bed half dressed, with her back facing Jane. Maura gasped as she dropped a blouse and started to bend over to pick it up. Jane smirked.

"Nice buns." Jane said, startling Maura and causing her to lose her balance. Jane, with her quick reflexes, stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around Maura as her body fell back against her own.

"Jane." Maura said.

"Sorry, the door was open." Jane whispered against Maura's neck. She smiled as she felt Maura shiver in her arms. She gazed into her eyes and for a long time neither spoke.

_I want to make love to you, Maura. But…I don't want to rush this. I know we love each other, but if something were to happen, and we broke up would love be enough for us to stay best friends?_

She let Maura go and turned around to leave.

"I'll only be a few more minutes." Maura said.

"M'kay. I'll be in the living room." Jane said and with that left outta the room.

_Oh, Jane. I know you're worried. And I know that you don't want to ruin this, neither do I. I just want you to be happy. I want it too. I can see that you're having trouble deciding whether to love me or let yourself be _in_ love with me. I wish you'd talk to me about it._

Maura added the finishing touches to her outfit and grabbed her purse and headed to the living room. She smiled when she saw Jane.

"Ready to go?" Maura asked.

"Yeah." Jane said, standing. She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed Maura's coat, holding it out for her to put her arms in. Maura smiled and put on her jacket.

**At the café**

As Jane and Maura sat across from each other just talking and drinking their drinks and eating their food, Jane accidentally rubbed her leg between Maura's. Maura gasped and spilled her hot tea on her hand.

"Ouch!" Maura cried.

"I'm so sorry! I was just stretching out my leg." Jane said.

"It's alright, Jane. I know it was an accident." Maura said, but Jane was already sliding in next to Maura and grabbing her hand. Maura watched as Jane looked over her hand, being very careful not to touch the burned area. She reached for a napkin and dipped it in some ice water and put on Maura's hand. Maura smiled and reached with her other hand to lift Jane's chin so that she was looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine now, Jane. Thank you." Maura said. Jane smiled and removed the napkin and kissed Maura's hand.

The waiter brought the check and after they paid, they got ready to leave. Only when they reached the door did they realize it was starting to rain. They ran to Maura's car and quickly got inside.

By the time they got back to Maura's house, it was pouring. Jane put her jacket over Maura's head and before Maura could protest, Jane was out of the car and opening the door for her.

Maura and Jane hurried in the house and by the time they got inside, they were thoroughly soaked. Maura turned to go in the kitchen, but slipped and grabbed the closest thing to her. Jane's arm. She fell, pulling Jane down with her.

Jane reflexively put her arms around Maura, pulled her in close, and swirled them around so that it would be she who took the most damage when they hit the floor.

Maura looked down at Jane, astonished.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked, smiling and reaching out a hand to cup Maura's cheek.

Maura used her arms to support herself. She quickly realized that her core was pressed firmly against Jane's thigh and could only nod.

"Good." Jane said.

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I-" Maura was interrupted by Jane.

"It's fine, Maur. You didn't mean to." Jane said.

For a moment, they stayed like that – lying on the floor, Maura on top of Jane – until one of them broke the silence.

"We should um…" Jane started, her throat suddenly dry and her voice huskier than usual as the thoughts and images of the doctor's naked body writhing beneath her, which she'd been trying to fight since the night before, came flooding back to her mind.

"Of course." Maura said standing. Though she was unaware of Jane's plight, she was fully aware of her own raging desires. Maura stood, not noticing the dilated eyes that watched. She waited for Jane to stand before continuing through the kitchen to the utility room. Jane watched her hips swing as she walked.

"I have to change Bass's litter box." Maura said.

"Ok." Jane said walking over and sitting on the couch. She turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels. Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice when Maura came and sat down next to her.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Nothing." Jane answered not daring to look Maura in the eyes.

"There's something wrong. You passed three different baseball games. Talk to me please?" Maura pleaded in that tone that made Jane weak at the knees. But really, what could she say?

Jane swallowed several times before responding. "I'm fine, Maur. Really."

Maura wondered what was bothering her friend. She thought over the past twenty four hours. She thought about Jane's heavy breathing while they were on the floor and how she wouldn't look at her now.

_Could she have been as turned on as I was by that? _

"Jane? Look at me, please." Maura whispered her plea.

"Maura, I told you I'm fine. Will you let it go, please?" Jane pleaded weakly, sure that if Maura asked again, she wouldn't be able to deny her.

Maura leaned against Jane's arm and sighed, but didn't speak. She was too busy plotting her next move. She studied Jane's every breath, every twitch.

_Jane _is_ aroused._

Maura smirked inwardly. She knew exactly what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Me Gently

**Chapter 5: Love me gently**

**AN: Characters aren't mine. Blah, blah, blah, usual disclaimer. Now, on with the story story.**

Maura stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a new recipe that she'd found on the internet. It included tilapia, peppers, onions, tons of different spices, and a little something else. She kept herself focused on the food preparation, but was also aware of Jane's gaze falling on her, periodically.

Jane was setting up the table and every now and then she'd look over at Maura. Do you know how much I love you? Do you know that I'd do anything for you?

Jane, finished with setting up, sat at the table so deep in thought, she jumped when she heard Bass bump into something in another room. Once again, she allowed her eyes to wander over to Maura's body as she dipped the food.

As Maura turned around she was met by Jane's loving, smoldering, gaze. For a moment, neither spoke, as Maura walked over to the table with their plates and set them down. She felt like she could drown in those deep, dark brown eyes. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and came back to herself.

"Bon appetit!" Maura said sitting down across from Jane.

"What is it?" Jane said looking at the meal hesitantly.

"It's new. Just try it." Maura urged her. She watched as her detective took a bite.

"This is delicious, Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

"Thank you." Maura said, before taking a bite.

After a few more bites, Maura got a little thirsty and decided to get some wine for herself and beer for Jane.

"Excuse me a moment." Maura said. As she stood and walked over to the fridge, she felt Jane gaze and reveled in it. She purposely stood bent over longer than necessary, before standing up straight and walking back to the table to sit down.

"Here you are. To help wash it down." Maura handed Jane the bottle of beer.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane reached for the beer bottle and their fingers touched causing both women to gasp at the shockwaves that it caused. Maura cleared her throat and proceeded with the plan.

After most of the food was eaten off their plates, Maura stood to collect the dishes.

"No, Maur. That's ok. I got it." Jane stood and collected the dishes to wash them.

Maura went to the restroom. As she walked down the hall, she felt the start of the wildfire. She smiled and quickly took care of business and went back to the kitchen. She walked over to the isle and sat down.

Jane, finished washing the dishes, felt an odd, yet familiar sensation come over her as she turned around and saw Maura watching her, she shivered as it traveled throughout her body. She closed eyes as she realized that she was getting aroused.

"Everything ok, Jane?" Maura asked, feigning innocence. She stood and walked over to Jane, making sure to stand in her personal space. She cupped her cheek, massaging her jaw bone with her thumb.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Jane said, opening her eyes. She looked down into deep, hazels, which she realized were darker than usual.

Jane, being the amazing detective who she was, put the pieces together in a matter of seconds. She planned this. Alright Maura, I'll play your game, for now anyway.

"Maybe you need to lie down, Jane." Maura said. Jane allowed herself to be led to the bedroom.

Jane lay down and looked up at Maura.

"It's cold. Would you lay with me?" Jane asked, ready to make her move.

"Sure." Maura took her shoes off and climbed into the bed with Jane. Both women were painfully aware of their burning desire for each other, which continued to grow with each passing minute.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and rested her head in the nape of Maura's neck and kissed it. Maura swallowed a gasp and shifted, accidently rubbing her knee against Jane's center. Jane let out a low, almost inaudible, groan, her breath tickling Maura's neck.

Maura shifted again so that she was face to face with Jane and suddenly the burning, aching desire in the pit of her stomach was too much to ignore. She leaned in and captured Jane's lips in a fierce, heated kiss. Both moaned. They kissed until it was impossible to deprive their lungs of oxygen any longer. Jane trailed small kisses along Maura's neck and collarbone.

"Jane." A moan escaped Maura's lips.

Jane reached for Maura's shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor. She kissed the tops of her love's breasts and continued down her stomach to her skirt. She pulled it off and smirked at Maura's choice of underwear. She wasn't wearing any.

"I took them off when I went to the bathroom." Maura explained.

Jane paused for a moment, just looking at Maura. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Maura pulled Jane up to her to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jane. I love you and I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. You don't know how long I've waited for this. The real question is, are you ready, Jane?" Maura replied.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life." Jane responded. Maura smiled and brought Jane's face down to meet her own in a sweet, less fierce, but just as passionate kiss as before.

With that, Jane undressed herself and straddled Maura. They gasped at the sudden contact that was so flush. She placed one of Maura's legs over her own and began to slowly grind into Maura, while kissing her way down to her breasts and sucking each nipple until it was nice and pert.

She stopped grinding and slowly kissed, nipped and sucked her way down to just above Maura's clit, then moved down to her thighs.

"Jane." Maura whimpered.

"Yes?" Jane responded teasing her.

"Please...fuck me." Maura pleaded desperately.

Jane paused and looked at her. "Did the eloquent Dr. Isles just curse?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes…so please, make love to me. Now." Maura breathed.

"Bossy as ever." Jane said. She resumed her kissing, sucking, nipping spree until she got to Maura hip. She lightly nipped it, causing the doctor to make a sound that was usually only associated with felines. Jane let out a groan.

"Maura? Did you just purr?" Jane asked. Maura only nodded.

"Damn." Jane said. Each time the ME purred it sent indescribable waves of pleasure straight to the detective's core. As Jane nipped Maura's other hip, she purred again, louder this time.

Jane used one finger to 'test the water'. "Damn, Maur. You're soaked." She started to slowly stroke Maura's clit with her finger, teasing her some more.

"Jane…please." Maura pleaded.

Jane replaced her finger with her tongue and snaked two fingers just barely inside Maura's core, then stopped, causing Maura to whine.

"Jane…please" Maura begged.

"Please, what, Maura? I can't give you what you want if you don't ask me." Jane said.

"Jane…"Maura whimpered.

"I'm right here and I want to please you Maura, but you have to ask for what you want." Jane continued torturing her.

"Jane…please…make love to me." Maura whispered. With that, Jane continued snaking her fingers into Maura's core, stopping only when she hit a certain spot that made Maura cry out and writhe with pleasure as she clutched the sheets.

"Jane!" Maura's hips bucked of their own accord.

Jane licked and suck Maura's clit and hit her g-spot until she felt Maura's walls starting to clench. She removed her fingers and once again, straddled Maura and started grinding into her again. She clasped her hands with Maura's and kissed her, muffling her screams as she came.

Once she was sure Maura was done riding out her orgasm, she moved down to her opening again and licked up her nectar.

Maura pulled her up to meet her eyes. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura." Jane said before kissing her briefly.

Seeing the love and pure desire in Jane's eyes, Maura put one leg behind Jane's and flipped them over.

Jane looked up at her surprised, but anxious to see what she was going to do next.

Maura leaned her head down, putting her mouth to Jane's ear and whispered with a smug tone in her voice, "It's your turn," she said.


End file.
